


Fredag 19:59

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, fire together wire together, slutt å meld meg
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Straight up. Ingen følelser. Det er planen, i alle fall.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Fredag 19:59

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har ikke skrevet mange missing scenes, det er så mange andre som har gjort det så bra og rørende før meg. 
> 
> Men inspirert av Treehouse sin fine Lørdag 23.48, som ga meg en smilende busstur i går, så kom denne lille manglende scenen til meg. Et lite innblikk i nok en helg som ikke slutter å fascinere - og et stort takk til en fandom som har beriket livet mitt på mange, mange måter <3

Straight up. Ikke noen følelser. 

Even har spytt på haken, munnen hans er hoven, en fargeløs flik har løsnet og henger halvt fra underleppen. Håret står i en tjafs, trukket mot den ene siden, strukket ut i en bølge som lener seg på den varme luften i rommet. Isak knytter hånden, fingertuppene henger igjen i den klebrige voksen i håndflaten. Han går noen skritt bakover, stolprer, han har fremdeles føttene i buksebeina, bokseren samler seg rundt anklene hans da han lar seg falle bakover på sengen. Han støtter seg på underarmen, sparker jeansen av seg, strekker frem hånden etter Even.

Straight up. Ikke noen følelser.

De kysser, Even er halvt over ham, Isak har hendene på beltet hans, han velter ham over på siden og drar i knappene på jeansen, trekker klærne av ham, vrenger buksen ned over lårene hans. Han er hard, han vipper mot ham, fuktig, blå, huden glinser, det er meg, det er meg, det er meg, tenker Isak, han løfter blikket og treffer Evens, klarer ikke å slippe det, han holder blikket i sitt, mens han væter tunga og smaker på ham, han holder det gjennom de små rykkene bak Evens øyelokk i det han lukker øynene. Han lukker munnen rundt Even, lar tunga skli rundt hodet, lar spyttet samle seg i munnen, han presser tungen ned, lager plass, må svelge bort brekningsrefleksen da han tar ham i munnen og kjenner pikken støte mot baksiden av svelget. Han beveger hodet rytmisk, opp og ned, buer lengden av tunga rundt skaftet, suger kinnene inn med kraft, støtter seg mot madrassen for å beholde momentet. Det verker i kjevene, han skraper borti med tennene da han skifter stilling på hodet i et forsøk på å få en bedre vinkel. Han stopper opp et øyeblikk, svelger, samler spytt igjen.

Straight up. Ikke noen følelser.

Even spenner seg mot ham, han hever hoftene, trekker seg noen centimeter bort fra ham, før han trykker seg mot ham igjen, treffer ham i ganen og bak i svelget igjen, får Isak til å strekke opp hånden mot ham, han famler mot Evens hånd på lakenet, de fletter fingrene sammen, Isak flytter på hodet igjen, det verker, han slipper taket, trekker luft, slikker langs lengden, sirkler ham, klemmer hånden mot Evens, tar ham igjen så langt bak i munnen som han får ham, gaper og lukker seg trangt rundt ham.

“Isak”, sier han, han hvisker det, det er egentlig mest et stønn og han klemmer hånden hans, holder seg krampaktig fast i den mens han buer seg mot ham, og han kommer i rykk, små, seige rykk, og han treffer ham på tunga, på kinnet, på halsen, og Isak legger leppene rundt ham igjen, absorberer de siste par rykkene, lar Even komme mot innsiden av kinnet hans, tenker igjen at det er meg, det er meg, det er meg. Hjernen er blank, den renner over, den er våt og glatt og ute av stand til noe annet enn å speile Evens bevegelser. Han hviler kinnet mot toppen av Evens lår, han griper om kroppen hans, lar fingrene krumme seg rundt rumpeballen hans og begraver nesa i de blonde, grove hårene i skrittet. “Du kom”, sier han, og han kjenner at Even rister, han ler, hånden hans ligger på Isaks kinn og stemmen hans er bløt og mørk og deilig da han svarer: “Sorry, jeg fikk ikke sagt fra.”

Alle følelsene. Alt.

De ligger tett, inntil hverandre, dyna ligger i en stripe inn mot veggen. Isak hviler hodet på Evens skulder, han stryker med fingrene på brystkassen hans, lar forsiktig to fingre sirkle den ene brystknoppen. Den nupper seg, blir ruglete under berøringen hans, det får de lyse, tynne hårene til å stå stivt i luften. Isak tar sats, fyller lungene med luft:

“Jeg mente at du kom hit.” 

Even svelger, han strammer armen som ligger rundt Isak, bøyer ansiktet ned i håret hans. Hånden legger seg rundt skulderkulen, stryker nedover Isaks arm, han sprer fingrene, føles det som, etterlater et bredt bånd av gåsehud.

“Det var noe jeg ville si...” Even svelger igjen, Isak hører hvordan strupehodet hever seg og senker seg igjen, den glidende bevegelsen er like ved øret hans. Han legger beinet over Evens, de er varme, klissete, begge er bløte og perfekt formelige, Even vrir på seg og kommer Isak i møte.

“Du har egentlig vært sykt frem og tilbake”, sier Isak, lavt, han har munnen mot Evens kragebein, kysser mykt, flytter på huden hans med leppene, skjønner ikke at han sa det, det har fått det til å hoppe i brystet hans, hjertet slår kontant og fort og blodig der inne.

“Jeg vet det”, sier Even. “Jeg kan prøve å forklare det… noe av det.” Han flytter på seg, aker seg litt bort fra Isak, da Isak ser opp på ham har han det blikket igjen, det intense, mørke blikket som han hadde på skolen den gangen. Han har lagt den ene armen i kryss over brystet, hånden har haket seg fast i overarmen, og han ser plutselig vekk, fester blikket i vinduene, i gardinene som henger skeivt mellom dem og verden der ute.

Isak trekker til seg dyna, drar den over dem, det banker i ørene også nå, tjukt blod som skytes gjennom kroppen hans og lurer hjernen til å tolke lydsignalet, i stedet for å filtrere det bort, som ingenting, ingenting å lytte til.

“Jeg har ikke egentlig så lyst til å snakke om det nå.” Isak lukker øynene, akkurat så mye at han ser Even gjennom vippene, de spalter lyset, mykner alle linjene, det får Isak til å smile, for det demper den oppjagede bankingen i hjertet, erstatter den med en øm, dirrende følelse.

Even svelger igjen, adamseplet hopper under huden, han biter i en ny hudflik på underleppa.

“Ikke om kjæresten din… eller det jeg skrev…” Isak avbryter seg selv, men faen, straight up, bare dette, det er det han har lyst på, ikke alt det andre, ikke resten av livet der ute, ikke akkurat nå som Even ligger naken ved siden av ham, ikke akkurat nå som Evens øyne har det glitteret, en million nyanser av blått, nei, det er mer, det er alle tallene, alle blåfargene, de skimrer og skifter og glitrer når Even ser på ham.

“Kjæresten min?” Even smiler, forsiktig, og han ser anspent ut, sliten, på tross av glitteret, på tross av at Isak ser seg selv midt i det svarte i øynene hans. “Du er kjæresten min”, fortsetter han, stemmen brister i den siste i-en, den haker seg opp en brusten oktav, og Isak må le.

“Ler du av det?” sier Even, selvsikker igjen, eller letta, det dype og deilige er tilbake i stemmen, han presser leppene sammen, smiler. Isak har tungespissen på underleppa, han rister på hodet, gjør seg alvorlig.

“Nei. Det ler jeg  _ ikke  _ av.”

Even vil si noe, han beveger munnen, Isak lurer på hvilket ord han leter etter, han lurer på om det finnes helt riktige ord nå, om det finnes noe som kan bli feil, egentlig. Even er stødig og knallblå i blikket, kjekk, tenker Isak, han suges inn i de øynene, blir mo, mør fra midt i magen igjen, og det smører smilet hans utover, han blir løs i kjevene, det svimler nesten, for fy faen, Even er kjekk, han er vakker, og det er et ord Isak aldri har smakt på før, men det er der nå, og det passer til Even, til smilet, til den store håndflaten som legger seg inntil hans håndflate nå og forsiktig fletter fingrene inn mellom hans egne.

“Puh”, sier Even, med fake lettelse i en overdreven sky rundt ordet, han hever begge øyebrynene, og så gjør han noe med munnen, runder den, spisser leppene, lager en slags trutmunn, Isak vet ikke, men det treffer midt i magen igjen, igjen denne myke, ømme spiralen, varmt, svimlende, litt som et skrik som bølger seg gjennom ham, og han ler likevel, han trekker seg inntil Even og begge to ler, de er nakne, myke, svette, og det er deilig å bare le av det, kysse, prikke med fingrene i siden på hverandre, holde fast armen, kile, la seg bue og forme, og synke dypere inn i boblen.

“Unnskyld for at jeg såra deg”, sier Even plutselig. Det rykker gjennom Isak, et brått napp som får armen hans til å riste. Evens stemme duver i ørene hans, som om det er ekstra motstand i luften nå, og det tar sekunder før betydningen langsomt smelter frem i hjernen. Han må ha sovnet, slumret i alle fall, med Evens hode mot brystet, med låret hans mellom sine, med hånden sin flat mot Evens ryggtavle.

“Det med at ting har gått for fort…” Even stopper, svelger, han bøyer hodet bakover, og Isak ser at det er mer, han ser det på øynene, de er uten glitter, stivere, det sitrer i en muskel i øyekroken, det er seks muskler som beveger øyeeplet, tenker Isak, seks tynne muskler som får meg til å flakke med blikket nå, seks smale muskelbånd som gjør at jeg ikke får til å holde blikket hans nå.

“Isak”, hvisker Even, mørkt, dypt, det vibrerer fra midt i ham, lyden fyller hodet, resonnerer mot innsiden av hodeskallen, vipper Isaks blikk tilbake i Evens. “Jeg har ikke tenkt å stikke”, sier han, han svelger igjen, og nå smiler han, han løfter seg på albuen og smiler, prikker Isak på nesa med pekefingeren. “Ikke når du endelig er kjæresten min.” Isak rynker nesa sammen, det trekker opp overleppen hans, blottlegger fortennene, han løfter seg mot Evens finger. “Jeg er det”, sier han. “Kjæresten din.” 

Even lukker øynene da han plasserer det første kysset på Isaks munn, mykt, varsomt, en minimal berøring som synker gjennom Isak, den får ham til å dra pusten inn i et langsomt stønn, han åpner munnen, trekker pust fra Even, fyller seg med ham, og med luften i boblen rundt dem. Han møter ham med tunga, mykt, varsomt, som om alt flyter, svever, som om de smelter og faller sammen, bløtt og mykt og svimlende. Han er hard igjen, bankende, han løfter seg mot Even, bølger seg i kyssene, presser huden mot ham, stønner luften glefsende til seg og vet at Even kan kjenne det, han kan kjenne hvordan kyssene hans får Isak til å presse seg mot hoften hans, ubøyelig, varm, pulserende, det er deg, det er deg, det er deg, tenker han. Han flytter på seg, lager plass til Even mellom lårene sine, bølger og hever og gnir seg mot ham, det er mykt og bløtt, og Even er hard, fuktig, det rykker i kuken hans da Isak legger hånden på rumpa hans og lar fingrene falle så vidt inn i kløften, han kysser ham hardere, napper til seg pusten, glir mot Isak og trykker seg mot ham, og det er kaos i hjernen, det er fyrverkeri, nevroner som smeller og brenner og det har med Hebbs teori å gjøre, den er bevist, for lenge siden, Isaks fingre glir forsiktig over den furete huden, han sklir hardt, mykt mot Even, han synker ned i madrassen og han stønner, føkk it, han stønner, høyt, og det rykker mot pikken hans i det lyden fra ham treffer i Even, og alt Isak egentlig vet er at det er dette som lager nye nervebaner, og han vil ha alt dette, han vil ha dem.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyrverkeri og mange feelz - og en hel mengde komma. Håper det var en ok versjon av hva som hendte ikke så lenge etter at Even endelig kom på døren til Isak <3
> 
> (Og takk til alle de tusen personene som hadde det med å dukke opp bak ryggen min mens jeg satt på medisinsk universitetsbibliotek og skrev dette.)


End file.
